


Зникнення Найтвінгу

by AOrvat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У той час, як Тім та Демієн вважають, що Джейсон викрав Діка, Тім потрапляє в найгіршу з можливих ситуацій.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зникнення Найтвінгу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightwing's Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102673) by [Steerpike_Jennkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steerpike_Jennkings/pseuds/Steerpike_Jennkings). 



\- Найтвінг зник! - Пролунав голос Демієна у навушнику.  
\- Як це «зник»? - Відгукнувся Тім, негайно насторожившись.  
У відповідь Демієн закричав йому у вухо:  
\- А так, я не можу вийти з ним на зв'язок, розумнику.  
Тім насилу придушив бажання що-небудь з розпачу вдарити.  
\- Це я зрозумів, Д. Я маю на увазі, з чого ти вирішив, ніби він зник?  
Тім майже на дотик відчув роздратування Демієна.  
\- Ред Худ знаходився у сусідньому районі, про що я й повідомив Грейсону. Той пообіцяв, що «перевірить», і з тих пір я про нього не чув. Вважаю, його комунікатор було виведено з ладу.  
\- Добре, надійшли мені координати. Подивлюся, чи зможу я його відстежити. - Тім доклав усіх зусиль, щоб проігнорувати коментарі молодшого Уейна. Та без зволікання понісся дахами до останнього відомого місцезнаходження Діка.  
\- Ти казав, він був на даху старого молокозаводу, так? - Перепитав Тим.  
\- Дрейк, я не збираюся повторювати. Як каже Грейсон: «прочисти вуха».  
«Чи не занадто вже грубо?» - Сяйнула в Тіма думка, перш ніж він зістрибнув на дах. Тут не спостерігалося жодних ознак боротьби або хоча б сварки. Єдиною ознакою, що Найтвінг взагалі побував в цьому місці, був невеликий синій бетаранг, що валявся під купою покинутих труб.  
\- Дивно, - зазначив Тім, ховаючи в кишеню невелику металеву зброю.  
\- Що? Дрейку, я вимагаю, щоб ти надав поточну інформацію в повному обсязі! - Горлав Демієн у вухо.  
\- Д, тут тільки одна з найтвінгових чудернацьких метальних зірочок. Я не ...  
Тім помітив сріблясту гільзу, що лежала у кутку. Підібравши, він якийсь час роздивлявся її.  
\- Гей, Д, яким типом пістолетів зазвичай користується Ред Худ?  
З комунікатора долинуло клацання клавіатури, а потім Демієн відповів:  
\- Щось, зване «Вальтер ППС 40».  
\- Лайно, - пробурмотів Тім та сунув гільзу сорокового калібру в кишеню. - Гадаю, Худ міг схопити Найтвінга. Варто, принаймні, перевірити, - повідомив він Демієну.  
\- Згоден. Є здогадки, куди Тодд міг його забрати?  
Тім похитав головою:  
\- Ні, але я збираюся перевірити джейсонову квартиру. Вони з Діком не часто ворогували, і я не хочу поспішати з висновками, не впевнившись.  
Він почув стогін Демієна:  
\- Тодд - злочинець. Навіть, якщо ти помилився, що саме він викрав Грейсона, то і тоді обов'язково повинна існувати причина, надерти йому зад.  
\- Можливо, але я не палаю бажанням битися з Джеєм через якесь безглузде непорозуміння.  
\- Це тому, що ти - боягуз, - докорив Демієн.  
\- Це тому, що я - не бісів засліплений злістю психопат, - пробурмотів Тім у відповідь.  
Наступні п'ятнадцять хвилин до місця прихистку Джейсона пройшли в біганині, стрибках або перельотах та під сварку з Демієном по кому. За яким бісом Брюс так наполягав, щоб вони стали кращими друзями і працювали разом? Тіму було цікаво, чому Демієн просто не вимкнув з ним зв'язок. Найкраще, що прийшло на думку: тому що Демієн насправді турбувався за Діка і бажав відразу бути у курсі, коли той знайдеться.  
\- Твоя некомпетентність у рукопашному бою настільки жахлива, що ...  
Приземлившись на пожежний вихід зовні джейсонової квартири, Тім обірвав це, впевнений, що його збираються опустити нижче плінтуса.  
\- Ти замовкнеш вже нарешті? Я на місці, - Тім чув, як бісів вишкребок бурчить, що той змінює тему. - Щось не схоже, щоб тут хтось був. - Прошепотів він, заглядаючи через вікно в темну вітальню.  
\- Браво, Дрейк. Відмінна дедуктивна робота.  
\- Стули вже нарешті пельку, Демієне.  
\- Ні.  
Тім досадливо зітхнув і штовхнув вікно. Воно виявилося не замкнено і легко відкрилося. Прослизнувши всередину, він в обов'язковому порядку озирнувся навколо, упевнившись, що Джейсон не збирається вискочити з нізвідки. Чисто. Наступним він узявся за вивчення квартири.  
Йому ще ніколи не доводилося бувати у Джейсона в оселі. Бачити житло брата було доволі незвично. Принаймні, це не те, чого він очікував від джейсонового смаку. Тут стояли полиці з книжками, телевізор і диван з журнальним столиком. На столі знаходилися акуратно складені папери і глибока тарілка чіпсів з краю. На диво кімната була взагалі-то... ну, охайною. Якщо він чого і очікував, так, що Джейсон нечупара не кращій за Діка. Але все стояло по місцях, і нічого не здавалося з ряду геть. Якби Тім не знав, то міг вирішити, що квартира належала звичайному хлопцеві, а не озброєному до зубів божевільному соціопатові.  
\- Знайшов що-небудь? - Продзижчав Демієн на вухо.  
\- Ні, - прошепотів він, обходячи навколо дивана, і завмер від побаченого.  
Судячи з усього, перед Тімом був обідній стіл. У Джейсона є обідній стіл? Ха! На ньому лежав червоний шолом, а поруч чорні рукавички з синіми смужками, що тягнулися через пальці. Вони були кинуті поверх купи зброї, яка, Тім це точно знав, належала Діку.  
\- Я знайшов дещо з речей Найтвінга. Він у Джейсона, але я досі не знаю, де... - його слова були перервані здавленим стогоном. Досить гучним, щоб навіть Демієн зміг почути по комунікатору.  
\- Що це було? - Зажадав відповіді молодший Уейн.  
Тут вже Тім вирішив проігнорувати Демієна і кинувся коридором.  
Черговий стогін і низка лайок переконали Тіма, що це дійсно Дік. Його охопив панічний страх, що Дік може постраждати. Це безперечно звучало, ніби той з кимось бореться.  
Тім відчинив двері, чекаючи, що побачить, як Найтвінг і Ред Худ зійшлися один проти одного. Та був готовий битися разом зі старшим братом, але те, що він перервав, було зовсім не тим, чого він очікував. У будь-який час і у будь-якому місці. З усіх ситуацій, в яких він міг опинитися, він чомусь опинився саме в цій.  
Джейсон і Дік підкинули голови в бік дверей. Тім видав здавлений вигук, роззявивши рота від потрясіння, і завмер, не знаючи, як реагувати.  
\- Якого біса?! - Закричав Джейсон, натягуючи покривало.  
\- Тім? - вочевидь зніяковівши запитав Дік.  
\- Дрейк? Що відбувається? Що таке? З Діком все добре?  
Обличчя Тіма набуло яскраво червоного кольору, з жахом він дивився на те, як його старший прийомний брат стискає його другого старшого брата. У ліжку. Голяка. Зайняло кілька секунд, перш ніж Тім зрозумів, чим саме ті займаються, але коли до нього дійшло, це було, як удар блискавки, і його обличчя запалало ще сильніше. Не знаючи, що робити, він закрив очі долонею.  
\- Вибачте! Демієн сказав, що Джейсон викрав тебе! - Випалив Тим.  
\- Забирайся геть! - Прогарчав Джейсон, і Тім відчув, як щось м'яке врізалося в нього з великою силою, змусивши вивалитися з кімнати.  
Подушка. Чудово. Зайвий раз нагадало йому, що його старший брат займався сексом у джейсоновому ліжку.  
З усіх ніг Тім вибіг до вітальні, а далі геть через вікно. Навіть не зачинивши його, він поквапився у садибу Уейнів. Демієн все заходився йому на вухо:  
\- Дрейку, я вимагаю повідомити мені, що відбувається?! Де Дік?!  
\- Е-е-е, - Тім зам'явся, не знаючи, як відповісти.  
Він ніколи в житті ні від чого не тікав так швидко, і тепер осів тремтячою купою на якомусь першому-ліпшому з дахів. - Я не хочу говорити про це.  
\- Якщо не розповіси мені, піду, покличу батька.  
Тім потер очі, намагаючись позбавитися від видовища двох своїх зразків для наслідування, що... ні. Ні. Ні! Повинен же бути якийсь спосіб стерти ці спогади. Ну ж бо, хоч щось? Відбілювач. Ось воно, коли повернеться додому, промиє очі відбілювачем.  
\- Біс тебе забирай, Тіме, все в добре?! - Гаркнув Демієн, ледь не змусивши його вистрибнути зі штанів.  
\- Ні, - простогнав Тім, притиснувши коліна до грудей. Як Дік взагалі зміг прийняти таку позу? Але ж він акробат ... фу. Фу. Фу. Фу!  
\- Мені покликати батька? - Як все ще невпевнений, що повинно було статися, щоб шокувати Тіма, перепитав Демієн.  
\- Ні. Ми ніколи більше не станемо про це згадувати. Зрозумів? - Зажадав Тим.  
\- Але ...  
\- Демієн, ти не... ти ще занадто малий.  
На іншому кінці повисла тиша.  
\- Ох.


End file.
